Amor de madre
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Esta es la historia de una madre insasiable, que criando a su hijo cometia un error...
1. Chapter 1

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia la saque de la cancion: Amor de Madre uno y dos de Aventura, yo solo le di mas trama y la hice mas larga**

**Advertencias: Mundo alterno ademas Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito **~** encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n.**

**Amor de Madre by: Ghommsita**

**= P**

Chapter 1: Sacrificios de Madre

El rubio dejo el ramen insatantaneo en la mesa, suspiro cansado y se diriguio a la estufa para poner el agua, cuando sintio la precencia de alguien mas volteo para ver a su pareja, estaba parada detras de el, a unos cuantos metros, mirandolo con sorpresa en su rostro y sosteniendo algo en su mano, ladeo la cabeza analizando el objeto, se acerco un poco para poder distinguirlo mejor y al reconocerlo, abrio los ojos como dos grandes tomates

-pap.. ..- balbuceo perdidiendo la capacidad de hablar, ella lo miro con adoracion

- papa – finalizo al recobrar la postura – yo sere papa – sonrio – sere papa –

su pareja sonrio

- y yo una mama ttebane – confirmo, el no pudo contenerse y la abrazo emocionado, y ella ahogo un grito de felicidad

**Ocho meses y medio despues **

Escucho el llorido de su hijo y respiro aliviada, la enfermera le acerco su bebe recien nacido, un nino blanco, con ojos azules y cabello rubio, la madre con mucho orgullo, despues de tanto tiempo al fin sufria de emocion, se dejo llevar por el momento y de la nada comenzo a llorar inquietamente. La enfermera confundida le pregunta la razon

- pues su padre, con solo seis meses de mi embarazo nos abandono – suspiro melancolicamente – no dejo, ni motivo ni huella, una manana se fue y ya no regreso –

la enfermera no dijo nada solo le sonrio amablemente para tranquilizarla un poco y se retiro junto con el recien nacido, mientras dejaba a una peliroja recordando a el ingrato hombre que le fallo.

- Naruto Uzumaki – contesto ella

- pero el apellido del nino es Namikaze, Kushina tu

- no Nagato – le corto ella – yo sere su padre y su madre, el llevara mi apellido, Uzumaki

- bien – suspiro el – Naruto Uzumaki senorita – se diriguio a la licenciada que registraria al nino

- fecha de nacimiento - pregunto ella

- 10 de Julio, a las 10:27 p.m – contesto la pelirroja

- padrinos?

- solo uno, Jiraya

- padres?

- Kushina Uzumaki, padre y madre – contesto firme

Despues de registrar al nino los Uzumaki se diriguieron al apartamento que rentaba ella, charlaron un poco y despues Nagato se despidio, dejandole un cheque, con algo de dinero, para que viviera sin problemas un rato, Kushina acosto al nino en su cuna y acompano a su primo a la puerta, despues se diriguio a la cocina, en busca de algo para comer, y se quedo un rato parada recordando el dia en que le dio la noticia a Minato, despues se golpeo mentalmente "¿Porque rayos se habia enamorado de el?". Y entonces recordo como se enamoraron.

Ellos se conocieron en el colegio, ella al principio no le agradaba mucho el rubio, pero despues de conocerlo un poco, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, se distanciaron durante la Secundaria y se reencontraron en la Preparatoria, para despues enamorarse, las familias de ambos tenian mucho dinero, pero se odiaban entre si, por lo cual se opusieron a su relacion, no obstante ellos prefirieron el amor del otro, que el dinero de sus familias, convirtiendose en la desgracia, en la verguenza, en unos desconocidos para ambas familias. Y viviendo por su propia cuenta aceptando la pobreza y todo por su amor. Ella lo amaba y no le importaba el cambio tan drastico de su vida, siempre y cuando lo tuviera a el, pero al parecer el rubio no pensaba lo mismo.

Su hijo contaba con ocho meses de edad, se parecia a su padre y ya decia mama, pero ya los problemas empezaban, adeudaba dos meses de renta y casi no comia, a ella solo le importaba saber que su hijo necesitaba comer, y el trabajo con el que contaba no era suficiente, regresar y pedir asilo a su familia no era una opcion, a ella no le importaria regresar y humillarse frente a sus padres, teniendo encima la verguenza de que su gran amor la abandono, pero los Uzumaki eran muy orgullosos, ella lo sabia mas que nadie, si tomaba esa desicion solo se humillaria en vano, ella para su familia ya estaba muerta y no la recibirian por nada del mundo.

Despues de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, tomo una dificil desicion, tomo el trabajo que antes le habian ofrecido: el de la prostitucion. Dejando a Naruto al cuidado de su prima Karin, ella y Nagato eran los unicos que la apoyaban. Asi misma se prometio que su hijo jamas se enteraria de lo que hacia para poderlo sacar adelante.

Los anos pasaron y Naruto vivia como un rey, nada se le nego, su madre demasiado lo consintio, a consecuencia de esto Naruto se convirtio en un creido y presumido, se creeia el mejor. Ya que por el sudor de su madre lleva carro del ano y viste de marca nada mas. Solo tiene un amigo de infancia llamado Sasuke, y demasiados enemigos consecuencia de su personalidad.

Su madre siempre platicaba con el, y lo animaba

- cuando lleges a grande yo quiero que seas un gran abogado, hijo

- claro que si mama, el mejor

- tampoco olvides, que no tienes padre y la novia que eligas te tiene que amar, al igual que tu a ella

- claro – y si que habia una chica que lo amaba, pero el no lo sabia, su nombre era Hinata

- siempre recuerda que soy tu madre, tu padre y tu amigo, que cuentas conmigo

- no lo olvidare, Oka-san – rodo los ojos

Pasaron los anos, Naruto ya no era un chico, ya tenia 23 anos, su madre se la pasaba llorando, su hijo ya habia cambiado, ya no era amigo de Sasuke, y tenia malas amistades que solo lo querian por su dinero, y para que querian el dinero, para comprar drogas, ella siempre le daba consejos, tratando de hacerlo reflexionar, pero el jamas la escucho

Un dia tocaron la puerta de su casa, y Kushina abrio

- buenas tardes senora – saludo un oficial – venimos a detener a un joven rubio, de ojos azules llamado Naruto Uzumaki,

-aqui es donde vive – pregunto otro oficial

-Mama, quien es – pregunto Naruto llegando a sus espaldas, el cual se vio espantado al ver a los oficiales

- es el detenganlo – confirmo el comandante que los acompanaba, se abrieron paso y arrestaron al rubio

- esperen no se lo lleven – suplicaba Kushina desesperada, Naruto fue adentrado a una de las dos patrullas que habian venido por el, - NO!- grito cuando los oficiales se lo llevaron

- tranquilizese senora – pidio el comandante

- de que se le acusa – pregunto desesperada

- su hijo es culpable de una muerte, un asesino – Kushina no lo creia, se desplomo en el suelo y comenzo a llorar diciendo

- mi hijo a nadie mato, no – gritaba – ten piedad mi Dios , no el no – le importaron poco las pruebas, para ella su hijo era inocente en su corazon

Mientras Naruto sufria lo que en toda carcel, mas sufrio su madre y de tristeza murio, ahora el recapacita y piensa todo lo que le dio su madre, y lamentandose por no valorarlo, recuerda lo que iso, y lo acepta, se echa toda la culpa, siendo condenado por muchos anos, minimo cincuenta anos pasaria ahi.

**¶΅ …**

**Esta es la historia de una madre insaciable**

**que criando a su hijo cometia un error,**

**no oyo consejos e hirio sus sentimientos**

**y aunque vendio su cuerpo por su hijo lucho**

**Amor de madre es un amor infinito**

**ese fruto en el vientre es un regalo de Dios**

**algunas veces cometemos errores**

**y esa pobre mujer no tuvo otra opcion **

Y hasta aqui el primer fic de esta historia, no se si es exactamente un songfic, pero supongo que como utilice una cancion para creearlo si, en fin decide crear este fic porque la cancion realmente me gusta.

P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso

Ghommsita


	2. Chapter 2

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia la saque de la cancion: Amor de Madre uno y dos de Aventura, yo solo le di mas trama y la hice mas larga**

**Advertencias: Mundo alterno ademas Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito **~** encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n.**

**Amor de Madre by: Ghommsita**

**= P**

Chapter 2: Encuentros de la vida

Naruto estaba solo en su celda, triste y recordando, pagando una condena, porque a un hombre a matado, siempre piensa en su madre, que toda su vida por el lucho, reprimiendose, porque los consejos que ella le daba, en su cabeza jamas entraron, si tan solo la ubiera escuchado no estaria ahi, solo esperaba que ella desde el cielo, la escuchara y lo perdonara.

El era un homre que siempre tuvo todo, pero nunca tuvo jamas un papa, habian cosas que el queria contar a su madre y no se animaba y tenia que callar.

Despues de varios meses, a Naruto lo establecieron en una celda, con un companero ya grande, tenia el pelo muy blanco, y con ojos los ojos sin ilucion, segun decia ya llevaba veinticuatro anos en esa horrible prision, y que llevaba en su pecho una gran pena y un gran dolor, jamas hablaba solo miraba a la nada.

Frente a su celda habia otros tipos, con los cuales jugaba a las cartas, o asi, pero se aseguraba de no hacer mucho amistad con las personas de ahi, claro que casualmente, se iso amigo de un policia, Sasuke, que trabajaba ahi, con su padre Fugaku, el jefe de la policia, bueno, retomo despues de pedir disculpas, la amistad con el.

Fueron pasando los meses, y un dia el hombre extrano, su companero se le acerco, le pregunto si queria platicar, y Naruto acepto, comenzaron a platicar, de cualquier cosa, nada en comun, hasta que el hombre dijo

- cuantame de tu vida, cosas que llevas dentro de ti – le pidio

- Tuve una buena madre, y a mi padre no lo conoci, y por andar con malas companias, a mi pobre madre perdi, solo tengo un amigo que ah estado conmigo desde chico, Sasuke el policia de aqui

- es un buen chico – agrego el hombre

- si, me ah perdonado, despues de que le ofendi, y le dije que no queria su amistad

- pero si ya te ha perdonado, y tu ya te arrepentiste, todo queda en el olvido

- asi es dattebayo, - contesto con una gran sonrisa – y tu – si Naruto no combiaba sus modales – que haces aqui

- yo – suspiro tornando su rostro triste – hace mucho tiempo, yo tenia una mujer, la amaba, con el alma, y tendria un hijo con ella

- y que paso

- Sali una tarde, a buscar trabajo, porque en casa no habia nada para comer, pero, era una epoca muy dificil, el pais del fuego estaba en una completa crisis, y fui a mucho lugares, durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuve suerte

- y que fue lo que isite

- me encontre un viejo amigo, nos pusimos a platicar, y me pregunto de mi vida, le dije mi situacion, y al ultimo me convencio de ir a robar – bufo molesto – fui un estupido

- robar, si ah sido eso, porque llevas veinticuatro anos aqui – pregunto Naruto confundido

- porque, a mitad del robo, todo se complico, un hombre se lleno de valor y me enfrento, y enmedio de mi pelea con el, el gatillo del arma que yo sostenia, se presiono accidentalmente por los dos, y el cayo – explico

- y entonces por eso terminaste aqui

- pude haber escapado, pero no podia dejar a el hombre alli, lo ayude, y eso iso que llegara aqui, pero y tu, como fue que llegaste aqui – pregunto el hombre

- Fue algo similar, a mi nunca me falto cosa alguna, y eso iso que mi actitud se volviera la erronea, durante mi adolencencia me meti en las drogas, ise sufrir mucho a la buena de mi madre, y ella trato de ayudarme, pero yo era dominado por ese demonio, del mundo de las drogas, cuando insulte a Sasuke, fue porque el me quiso ayudar, y yo no se lo permiti

"- Naruto ya basta, esto no esta bien, dame eso,

- Alejate Sasuke, no eres alguien para decirme que hacer

- pero si ya has robado a tu madre y a Kakashi, todo por esos tipos, que importa si te llamaron gallina, no debes drogarte mas

- no son unos tipos, son mis amigos, y me comprenden, no son ignorantes como tu, vete, largate

- no me importa que pienses, que no recuerdas lo que nos ha ensenado Kakashi

- y a quien le importa lo que ese traidor piense, ahora largate

- no te voy a abandonar, entiendelo, ahora dame eso

- largate, dejame

- aquellos que se drogan, que no valoran el sacrificio de los demas, que les roba solo por una porqueria, merecen ser llamados escoria, sabes

- no me importa que es lo que pienses, largate, si no me vas a ayudar a conseguir mas de esto, tu no eres mi amigo, ni siquiera tienes derecho a ser llamado hombre, solo eres un inutil, gallina, todo un estupido

- bien, aquellos que no valoran su vida y a las personas que lo aman, son llamados escoria, pero aquellos quienes olvidan quienes son sus amigos, son aun peor que la escoria, y si ser hombre significa ser un estupido drogaditicto, entonces paso der ser llamado Hombre -"

- y que isiste – pregunto el hombre, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos – para llegar aqui

- mis "amigos", nuevos, solo eran otro grupo de drogadictos, y se isieron mis amigos porque siempre me veian con dinero, y para ellos fui una gran fuente para conseguir la droga

- ¿y de donde sacabas tu el dinero?

- al principio se lo pedia a mi madre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de en que lo gastaba, me lo comenzo a negar, y entonces yo se lo robaba, cegado por la adiccion, - explico – Un dia yo ya estaba demasiado drogado, pero recuerdo que entre la bola de los que se hacian llamar mis amigos, uno comenzo a tachar a mi madre de prostiututa, diciendo palabreria de ella, y ambos comenzamos a pelear, de la nada el saco un arma, y me apunto en la cabeza, lo que sucedio ahi no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo estar pelendo con el, ambos sosteniendo el arma, la cual disparo sin previo aviso, y la bala llego, a uno de los que estaban ahi-

"- Hey, pero si vamos a hablar de hermosuras, mencionemos a Sakura, no creen – dijo Naruto

- ya se encuentren a alguien, aun mas irresistible que Hinata, lastima que sea mi prima – dijo Neji

- eso es facil, que hay de Uzumaki, esa peliroja es toda una diosa – contesto Kiba

- que acabas de decir, estupido – reclamo Naruto

- pero vamos Naruto, la mayoria conoce a esa diosa, todos hemos sido bendecidos al verla – volvio a hablar Neji

- si, yo en una ocacion, que fue la primera vez, me la... – Kiba fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara

- sigue hablando palabrerias de mi madre, y te rompo la cara – gruno el rubio furuioso, Kiba se limpio la sangre que salio de su labio

- pero que hay de malo – se puso de pie – es su profesion, ella es una prosti...

- hijo de mierd... – grito Naruto tomando a Kiba por el cuello de su camisa, pero se detuvo al sentir algo contra su abdomen, bajo la mirada, y se encontro con un arma, apuntando, a su estomago, Kiba fue soltado, y Naruto dio dos pasos hacia atras, ahora Kiba apuntaba su frente, burlandose, Naruto se enojo, tomo el arma con rapidez, tratando de arrebatarsela, ambos cuerpos se juntaron, mientras peleaban por el arma, pero quedaron callados al detonar el canon de esta, ambos quedaron pasmados

- Na..Naruto – alcanzo a decir Hinata quien iba llegando, antes de caer al suelo como un bulto

- ¡Hinata!, - grito el joven soltando su agarre y dirijiendose a la chica – maldicion, Hinata, Hinata-"

- ¿y entonces el otro chico tambien esta aqui? – pregunto otra vez, el tipo

- No, el escapo, y los testigos, que eran los otros drogados que estaban ahi, declararon a su favor, dejandome todo el peso a mi solo

- que cobardes – comento el hombre

- la verdad, yo tambien me considero uno, pero en fin,- dijo cambiando de tema - donde vivias tu, en ese entonces – pregunto Naruto

- en Konoha - contesto

- ¿enserio? Yo tambien vivia hay, dattebayo

- entonoces conoces a los feudales, ellos eran mis conocidos

" - Naruto Uzumaki, tiene quince anos, y tiene el mejor promedio de la academia

- no me interesa ese enjendro

- pero, si se merece la beca

- dije que no, ese demonio no merece nada, ni siquiera, amigos tiene

- yo soy el padre de su mejor amigo

- pues lo lamento por usted y su hijo tambien

- es un, sabe que, me ahorro mis comentarios, no necesito discutir con gente ignorante"

- que va, ellos siempre me han visto con desprecio, no creo que sean muy conocidos, tienen una actitud muy diferente

- mucho de echo, muy conocidos

- y su esposa, su amada, como se llamaba – pregunto sin poder evitarlo y el repondio

Le dijo el nomre completo, y un sudor frio por el corrio, Naruto abrio los ojos sorprendido, su boca se abrio de la sorpresa, y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla " Kushina Uzuamki" esa mujer era su madre, y frente a su padre estaba el, como no lo habia pensado, tenia el cabello blanco, pero con rastros de haber sido rubio, y tenia los ojos azules igual que el, ademas sentia un sentimiento extrano ante el

Esta historia q le pasa a cualquiera, una historia de herida  
Q me sucedió...  
No tuve padre pero tuve una madre, q toda su vida,  
por mi lucho..  
Aquel q tenga una madre, q siempre la cuide y sepa valorar  
Por q el dia q ya no la tenga mucho le hará falta,  
Pero tarde será  
Esta historia q le pasa a cualquiera, una historia de herida  
Q me sucedió...  
No tuve padre pero tuve una madre, q toda su vida,  
por mi lucho..  
Aquel q tenga una madre, q siempre la cuide y sepa valorar  
Por q el dia q ya no la tenga mucho le hará falta,  
Pero tarde será

**No es uno de mis trabajos buenos, de echo creo que ninguno lo es…**

**Ghommsita gracias por leer**


End file.
